


According to Plan

by nightrose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrose/pseuds/nightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is used to getting what he wants. He's not used to asking for it. Present for Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to Plan

The divorce is utterly, completely, totally Mycroft’s fault. He doesn’t often give way to emotions, but he seems overly prone to it where the Detective Inspector is concerned, and shockingly jealousy is quite prevalant for him in those (not all that) rare moments of weakness. So he quietly rearranges things, having Lestrade’s tedious wife’s tedious yoga class cancelled (he has Anthea invent a routine government inspection of the building) one day.

He knows she has her suspicions that something is going on, but he also knows it’s a pretty blonde girl she expects to find in Greg’s arms when she returns early. Not a middle-aged man shoving her husband up against the wall.

She throws her ring at him and they have a good long screaming match as Mycroft quickly pulls his pants back up and quietly watches. She storms out, not planning on ever coming back.

All of that is completely and utterly according to plan.

As is the moment after he says, “Gregory. I’m so sorry. What can I do?” 

At first, Greg just stares at him, his eyes wide and tired. Then he says, “Mycroft, I—I need—“ He grits his teeth like he can’t bear to say it, but nonetheless, say it he does. “I need you. Show me I don’t need her. Show me I won’t miss her. Please.”

And Mycroft does. He pushes the detective back against the wall, this time taking long seconds to strip away his shirt and pants before diving in to kiss him. Mycroft’s hands are greedy, stroking over every inch of Lestrade’s body. Greg doesn’t move much, just grabs Mycroft around the waist and by the back of the neck to pull him closer, closer, far closer than the two of them have ever come in months of fucking. Their mouths clash furiously, tongues tangling together, teeth scraping hard against each other.

Mycroft gets a hand between them, wrapping it around Greg’s erection. He strokes him off quickly, setting a pace as desperate as their kisses. Greg moves away from his mouth to bite into Mycroft’s neck as he comes, gasping, clinging to him so hard that it is going to leave bruises without a doubt.

“Better?” Mycroft says.

This part does not go according to plan. According to plan, Greg, now sexually as well as emotionally exhausted, is supposed to fall grateful and pleased into Mycroft’s arms. He does not do that. 

Instead, he pulls away. “Yes. Much. You can go now.”

“Go?”

“Yes. If you must contact me, do it through Sherlock. I have no illusions that I can compell you to mind your own bloody business, but you are no longer welcome here.”

“I—why? Where did this—a second ago—“

For a second, a different emotion than that merciless coldness flits across Greg’s face. “Mycroft. If you wanted me, if you wanted it to be just us—you should have asked, you damnable fool of a man.”

And then he puts his trousers back on, and he goes into his bedroom, a place Mycroft has never been invited, and he closes the door, and he doesn’t come back out.

Not for minutes, or for hours, or until it’s time for Mycroft to escape with the shreds of dignity he has left. He doesn’t cry, obviously. He’s frankly not sure he’s physically capable. But he feels like it. He imagines that’s what Greg was doing on the other side of the door and he imagines crying himself would make him feel a little closer to the man he’s lost, now.

If he could cry over this, maybe he would be a very different sort of man. The sort of man who would have asked. The sort of man who would be allowed to stay.


End file.
